Chartelle Black
Chartelle Elizabeth Barnes-Black (born Chartelle Elizabeth Black)' '''is the fourth daughter of Jacob and Renesmee Black. She is born much later than her older siblings but she is later joined by twin younger siblings Eliam and Emalie. She is very close to her cousins, Kameron and Asherah. She becomes the third child of Jacob's to be alpha of a pack and first female. Name Chartelle is named after a close friend of Renesmee's, '''Char'lotte and her cousin and 'sister' Chan'telle'. Her middle name comes from Renesmee's youngest sister, Elizabeth. Chartelle is pronounced 'shar-tell'.Category:BNCCategory:Generation 4 Abilities Chartelle is an Immortal Human, that has phased. She cannot age past that of 19. As a phased wolf, she is able to transform into a wolf, she is slightly bigger than the other pack wolves as she is the daughter of the Chief and Alpha. Early Life We first see Chartelle in Living in Paradise: Making Memories, we see Renesmee when she's pregnant with Chartelle and then as a child at the end of the chapter. Chartelle grows up with her younger siblings and cousins in La Push just like her older siblings did decades ago. She is also close to her maternal grandparents Edward and Bella and her great grandparents Carlisle and Esme. Extras In Hidden and Safe Haven, Chartelle is shown as the alpha of the Quileute wolves. She is extremely protective over her tribrid daughter and has her pack focused on her safety as well as La Push. She is shown to trust her younger sister Emalie with her daughters life and schooling. Relationships Renesmee BlackRenesmee Black (mother) Renesmee is Chartelle's mother and Renesmee wanted her very much, Chartelle was the first child in Renesmee's 'second set' of children and Renesmee craved another child very much. Chartelle adores her mother very much but she is often told she is more like her father than her mother. Jacob Black (father) Chartelle idolises her father, she is like him in many ways. She inherited her wolf gene from him and choses to phase for the first time when she was 16. Jacob taught her the ways of being a shapeshifter, including anger control. Chartelle has her fathers humour and outlook on life. Asherah Black (cousin) Asherah is Chartelle's cousin and little sisters best friend. She is a hybrid, so she grew faster than Chartelle but they remained close friends growing up. Asherah is closest to Emalie but Chartelle is like a big sister to her. William Black (brother) William is Chartelle's oldest brother, he was living in La Push when Renesmee and Jacob concieved Chartelle. They decided to stay and raise her and her younger siblings there giving William a chance to be a big brother again. William loves his sister very much and would protect her with his life. Chartelle idolises her brother and is part of is pack when she phases. Ryan Barnes (husband/imprint) Ryan was a Quieute wolf when Chartelle was born. They didnt meet until after Ryan decided to stop phasing in his 20s. Not being a wolf anymore he could no longer imprint but Chartelle could. Chartelle imprinted on Ryan when she was 18. He is the first Quileute to have been changed into a vampire. The reason for this was because he had stopped phasing for over a year, making the venom no longer toxic. They had their daughter Amirah a year later. Family Chartelle has a very large family, she has eight siblings, including four brothers and four sisters. She is the eldest of the 'second set' born a hundred years after the first six were born. It is assumed Chartelle has met all her siblings although she only grew up along side Eliam and Emalie. William, her eldest brother was part of her childhood as he lived in La Push at the time of her birth. Chartelle is also a part of the Cullen family that at the time of her birth consists of hundreds of descendants that were produced through her older siblings and cousins. Children Chartelle's daughter is Amirah Cullen. She is an unknown and first of her species. Due to Chartelle being an Immortal Human with an active Quileute gene and her husband, Ryan being a vampire who used to be a Quileute wolf with witch ancestors they created something different. Amirah is a mixture of all species, part human, part vampire, part shapeshifter and part witch. GalleryCategory:Cullens Chartelle.jpg Category:Blacks Category:Complete